Dragonfable and Harry Potter: The Crossover
by dragonfablerulerz
Summary: What do you get when 3 guys from Dragonfable come into the world of Harry Potter? One hell of a story! This is a Dragonfable/Harry Potter crossover. Though Harry Potter doesn't come in until like chapter 14. Contains mild language and blood. Rated T or so
1. Chapter 1: Two Heroes are Bored

Disclaimer - I, Cody, do not own any of the characters in this great and awesome story except for Cody, Justin, Demonsgraveyard, and Rachel. They are property of me and my cousin, the rest are property of Artix Entertainment and (later in the story) J.K. Rowling.

OK, this is a story me and my cousin wrote one day at school while listening to the teacher go on and on and on... Anyway, please just read and review OR ELSE! :(

Chapter 1 - Two Heroes are Bored

Justin and Cody were sitting under a tree, Justin playing with his staff and Cody sharpening his sword to pass the time. Cody was a clever warrior, who always seemed to be getting himself hurt one way or another. He wore orange armour, trimmed in black. On the other hand, Justin was a bold mage, somewhat considered a leader. He's one of those adventurers who's full of themself. He wore midnight black robes with crimson trimmings. Justin heard a faint rumbling, which started to steadily grow louder.

"Hey, do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hmph?" Cody replied absentmindfully.

"I said, did you he-" He was cut off by a loud rumbling, and the ground started to split open! Cody and Justin started scrambling backwards to get out of it's path. When it stopped, a little, red dog-like creature stumbled out looking excited.

''Hiyas!'' it said.

Justin started shouting about evil creatures, and sprang up punting the thing to the other side of the crack, making it fall in. Everything was silent for several moments, until Justin asked, "Shouldn't there be a, you know, thump? Or maybe a thwak? Splat? _Something?_".

Suddenly, a giant, red dragon rose out of the split in the earth, the red creature lying on it's snout. "Holy Wasabi!" yelled Justin, " It brought a dragon with it! Run for it!" he exclaimed, starting to flee.

"Wait!" shouted the small dog-like creature, "The Priestess wants to have a word with you and 'chill out'. She also has a gift for you two."

Justin stopped, ''A gift you say?'' He looked very excited.

"Yes, a gift. What did I just say?" the creature said. "My name is Twilly, and you guys are?" it said.

"My name is Justin, I am a mage, and this is Cody, he is a warrior." Justin said matter-of-factly.

"Hiyas Justin and Cody." Twilly said, "Like I said, I'm Twilly and I'm a moglin. And this is-"

Justin stopped him. "Ahhh, shut up football-head. I know she is the Priestess, blah blah..." he interrupted.

"So, what's the gift?" asked Cody, speaking for the first time.

"It is the Black Dragon Box, and you will find out more later." stated Twilly, "For now, I'll just let you speak to the Priestess."

"Well, where is she?" asked Cody after a minute or so.

Twilly turned around. "Where is she?" he yelled. He started to look everywhere. Under rocks, behind trees, in bushes. After a few minutes, he asked, ''Where could she be?''

"Try down in that crack." Justin advised. Twilly bent over the crack, his butt in the air. It seemed he was trying to spot the Priestess. "_I wonder if I kicked him in the butt, would he go flying back in the crack and we'll never see him again?"_,thought Justin.

Twilly must have got tired of searching, because he yelled, "Priestess, are you down there? If you hear me, say something!"

A quiet, gentle voice came up, "Unngh."

"Don't worry Preistess, I'll get you out!" shouted Twilly, "How do I get her out?" he asked, turning to Cody and Justin.

"Justin, use your hocus-pocus to get the Priestess out for Twilly" Cody moaned.

"What do I get out of it?" Justin asked.

"How about... GOLD?" asked Twilly.

"No," said Justin, " I want cheese as well. OK?"

"OK " said Twilly, " Deal"

"Wait, how much gold?" asked Justin.

"1,000 gold." said Twilly, " Now, will you hurry up?"

"OK " agreed Justin, "Ummm... what was that spell... oh yeah...wait, no, I don't use spells. I'm a mage, not a wizard...ok now. I know what to do!" he exclaimed. He pointed his staff at the Priestess, and it started glowing blue. The Priestess levitated out and landed beside Twilly with a _THUMP! _Then Justin sat beside the tree, counting his gold and eating his cheese.

"What about me?" asked Cody.

"What" said Twilly. "You didn't do anything.

"Well, I told cheese-head over there what to do." Cody said, pointing at Justin.

"Fine " said Twilly, and he handed Cody a bag of gold, as well

_.

Well, there's chapter one. Please review. I need at least one review to type the next chapter. So review now. OR ELSE!


	2. Chapter 2: The White Dragon Box

Disclamier - I (This is now Cody's Cuz Justin) don't own Dragonfable, but I do own my charcter and all that stuff. Please R&R.

Chapter 2 - The White Dragon Box

"Well what about this Black Dragon Box?" asked Cody.

"Well legend has it that the owner of the Black Dragon Box is entitled to one of the most powerful dragon eggs in the world," said the Priestess, "We were hoping that when it hatched you can control it's powers and use them for good instead of destuction."

"Why us?" asked Justin.

"You two were the closet adventurers around." said Twilly.

"You mean we're not some special people destined to become Dragonlords?" asked Cody.

"Nope." Twilly replied simply.

"Come on Cody, let's take our talents elsewhere." said Justin walking away nobely.

"Wait!" yelled the Priestess. "Twilly didn't mean to say that, did you Twilly?".

"But Priestess you said -" Twilly began.

"_Shush Twilly!_"The Priestess whispered so Justin and Cody couldn't hear. "What Twilly meant to say was you two were the closest EXPERT adventurers around." she said, with a cheesy grin.

"Oh, well that changes everything," Cody said. "Where is the Black Dragon Box?"

"Hold on I have it here somewhere..." the Priestess said looking through some old chests strapped on the dragon's back.

"Here it is!" the Priestess said, holding a white box with a black dragon blazed across the front.

"That box isn't Black." Justin pointed out.

"Oh, you're right... How'd that happen?" she said, confused. "Where did I get this box Twilly? I forgot."

"Remember that guy from Falconreach?" Twilly said.

"Oh yeah, he told me to meet him in the pub to buy it, and he bought me alot of drinks. I must have been so wasted I got the White Dragon Box instead!" she exclaimed.

"Well, what does it matter? It's just a different color." said the Priestess.

"But Priestess, you said that the White Dragon Box-" Twily began again.

"Shut up Twilly!" shouted the Priestess. "Can't you shut your freakin' mouth for one second you...you...you...football-headed freak?"

"Hey that's my line!" said Justin.

"You shut your mouth too, you SON OF A #*%!& ! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M TIRED OF THIS CRAP! I'M GETTIN' OUT OF HERE! COME ON TWILLY!"

"But Priestess-" Twilly began once again.

The Priestess started shouting again and kicked Twilly in the face, breaking his nose. "I SAID COME ON!"

"No." said Twilly, " I'm staying with Justin and Cody.

"FINE!" shouted the Priestess "SCREW YOU!"

She then gets on the dragon and leaves.

"OK, That was weird." said Cody.

"Yeah" said Justin, sitting back down at his tree.

"Sorry about that." said Twilly, "We've been getting into a lot of fights lately."

Justin starts going through his gold, looking at every piece. "Hey, Twilly. Can I have some more cheese?"

"No, you've had enough already." Twilly said, "That was my last piece anyways."

"Oh crap!" Justin yelled.

He started going through his gold again. "Twilly!" he shouted.

"What?" Twilly asked.

"You only gave me 900 gold!" Justin said.

Hoped you liked chapter 2. Please review and I can type chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3: DemonsGraveyard

Disclaimer - I do not own any of this except certain chararcters.

Chapter 3 - DemonsGraveyard

The next morning, Cody woke up with a very bad headache, considering he used a tree root as a pillow. He looked around. There was Justin holding his bag of gold tightly to his chest, almost like hugging it, and drooling all over it. Cody picked up his bag of gold and went over to Justin to wake him up.

"Justin, wake up, we need to get going." Cody said, shaking him.

"Five more minutes Mom." mumbled Justin, "Mom, why is my bed so hard?" he complained. He started opening his eyes slowly. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Cody asked.

"Wait," said Justin, "You mean that wasn't a dream?"

"No" said Cody, staring at Justin like he was an idiot.

"Cool" said Justin, "I still have my gold!"

Just then, Twilly popped out of Cody's backpack, "Good Morning, Good Morning!" he exclaimed.

"Twilly!" shouted Cody, "What were you doing in my backpack?"

"I was sleeping there." Twilly said simply, "It's very comfy."

"Well, don't do it again." said Cody.

"OK." said Twilly feebley. He then started going around a tree singing some stupid song to himself.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Justin after five minutes of listening to Twilly sing "_Ring Around the Rosy_".

Twilly sat down, giving dirty looks at Justin every few minutes.

"Come on, we need to get going. " said Cody.

So they went on through the forest, killing little creatures every time they came upon one, stopping to eat or drink something, and keeping lookout for some near town. Finally, after several hours they reached some sort of keep-thingy, which was a castle-like structure with stone walls around it. When they entered, they immediately saw a couple of knights playing poker, some guy with a giant hammer, and a fountain shooting out sparkling, blue water.

"Hey, who are you guys?" asked the guy with the hammer. "I'm Justin, I'm a mage, and this is Cody, he is a warrior."

Cody waved and said "Hi!".

"Well, greetings Justin and Cody. I'm Rolith, and this is Oaklore Keep." said the guy with the hammer, "We are pleased to meet you."

"Whatever" said Justin, "Do you happen to know where some food is?".

"Yes, that would be over there, in the mess hall." said Rolith, pointing at a door with a sign over it reading "Mess Hall".

"Thanks!" said Justin, rushing over to the door.

"Wait up!" shouted Cody, running to keep up with him.

When they entered the Mess hall, they found that it was very crowded, and they had to set with a stranger.

"Hello Adventurers, I'm DemonsGraveyard! DG for short. You are?"

DG was a pale-looking rogue, wearing black leather with green cloth-trimmings. He seemed like a kind, but tough (and a bit crazy) adventurer.

"I'm Justin, I'm a mage, and this is Cody, he is a warrior." Justin said (Deja Vu huh?).

"Nice to meet-" DG began, when he was cut of by the door crashing down. A weird warthog-like creature step in followed by many others.

"Tuskmongers!" the chef yelled running like a little girl.

"Cool!" Justin yelled, running up and kicking one in the face. It flew and hit another in the face. Just then the tuskmongers began fighting, and eventually, killing each other. But just when half were dead, the Chief Tuskmonger stepped in and stopped it.

"Awesome! Come on guys let's fight them." Justin said, screaming the ancient mage war cry, while Cody and DG followed. They started to kill everyone of them they saw. Justin blasts them, Cody slices his bread and dices the tuskmongers, then kicks one in the nuts! DG stabs and jabs them all then farts on one to kill it. Finally they made it to the Chief Tuskmonger. When they pulled up their weapons, the tuskmonger yells the ancient Chief Tuskmonger war cry ("Soldiers attack! Wait I don't have them anymore. MOMMY!"). Then it runs off.

Justin, Cody, and DG go back and finish their food like nothing happened. Just then Twilly jumps out of Cody's backpack and DG runs, screaming. "ARGH EVIL FOOTBALL!"

Justin then said "Wait, he is a friend! He is a moglin with healing powers." DG comes back and they all get healed. Then they go and break into the LVL 999 closet which turns out just to be a broom closet with a few mats scattered across the floor. They decide to camp out there for the night.

Thank you for reading chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it! Plus REVIEW IT! WE HAVENT HAD ANY REVEIWS! OR ELSE...DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Justin signing off. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: Journey to Falconreach

Disclaimer - I, Cody, do not own any characters in story except the you-know-whos. Well, R&R. SERIOUSLY! SOMEONE REVIEW THIS EFFING STORY! I'M GETTING TIRED OF CHECKING FOR REVIEWS, AND WE DON'T HAVE ANY! SO YOU-

_We're sorry. We are experiencing technical difficulties._

Chapter 4 - Journey to Falconreach

When Justin, Cody, and DG woke up the next morning, they went to the Mess Hall to have breakfast. Once they ordered their food, DG started talking about going to Falconreach.

"I mean, we can't just stay in Oaklore for the rest of our lives. Everyone will laugh at us and call us n00bs!" he said, "Besides you two can find out more about that box of yours." They had in fact told DG about the Priestess, the White Dragon Box, and, according to Justin, "that football-headed freak".

"I wonder how long it would take to get to Falconreach?" Justin asked, "And I hope there's someone that would be able to train us there. I'm tired of using Thorny Shield then Fireball!"

"Wait, I just remembered something," DG murmured, "I heard that a humongous Sea Serpent guards the path."

"Wow! How are we supposed to get passed a Sea Serpent?" Cody asked.

"Let's ask Rolith, he's bound to know." Justin replied.

So they finished their eggs and bacon, then went to visit Rolith. When they got there, they noticed he looked worried. He was looking under rocks and in bushes, apparently searching for something.

"Hey Rolith," DG said "What's wrong with you?" Rolith turned around, then ran up to them.

"HAVE ANY OF YOU GUYS SEEN MY HAMMER!" he yelled.

"No." they replied.

"I've lost it somewhere and I can't find it!"

He continued looking for it. _"Wow, some people can get really crazy over their weapons!" _DG thought.

"Are you sure none of you guys have seen it!" Rolith asked again.

"What does it look like?" Cody asked.

" Uhh.. kind o' big... grey and gold...did I already say big?"

"Is this it?" Justin asked. He pulled out a large hammer.

Rolith's eyes grew big and his mouth formed an O shape. He ran over to Justin and started running in place on tiptoe, wringing his hands.

"Eeeeeeep!" he screeched, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Where did you find it?" He said all of this very quickly.

"I tripped over it on my way to the bathroom last night." Justin replied.

"Oh," Rolith frowned, "I wonder how it got there? Well, nevermind. How can I ever repay you? Except pay you gold. I'm broke."

"By telling us how to get the past the Sea Serpent guarding the path to Falconreach." Justin replied.

Rolith stopped moving for a moment then said, "If I were to get past the Sea Serpent, I would use a powerful energy weapon."

"And where can we get one of those?" Cody asked.

"Why Sir Jing's ruins of course!" Rolith said, "When he died, he left behind his energy weapons."

"Can you take us there?" DG asked.

"Absolutely." said Rolith.

He took them along a path leading through the woods for what seemed like hours. Finally, they emerged into a great clearing surrounded by crumbling rock. It was dark and raining, and every so often a clap of thunder would sound, or a fork of lightning would flash across the sky.

"Well, we're here." Rolith said, "I warn you now, this place is full of dangerous elementals. Only great adventurers have got through these ruins."

"Yeah, whatever. Come on guys." DG said.

They ventured forth into the ruins. Cody was slicing and dicing the elementals, DG was stabbing and jabbing them, and Justin was whacking and blasting. When they reached the end, they found a chest. They opened it, and inside was a pair of daggers, a staff, and a sword. Each took their own weapon and left the ruins. They arrived back at Oaklore, and Rolith led them to the Sea Serpent. He then left them to fight it alone.

They looked up at the great serpent and saw thereselves reflected in its large orb-like eyes.

"Well, here it is." DG said.

"Hardest battle of our lives." Justin said.

"Yep." Cody said.

"Ready?" DG asked, "Here we go!"

"Aaaaargghh!" they yelled, running at it.

DG poked it with his dagger, and_ ZZAAAPP_! It fell over, dead.

Well, there you go and seriously review this thing before I start yelling again.


	5. Chapter 5: Doom Weapons

Disclaimer - Eh, you get the picture.

Cody - Yeah, hello. I finally got some reviews. Even though 5 of them said the same thing from the same person. But, still, thanks. And for those of you who are wondering where the Harry Potter side of the story is, you'll be waiting for about 10 more chapters. All I have to say for now, sooo...here is chapter 5.

Chapter 5 - DOOM Weapons

"Wow, that was easy!" Justin exclaimed.

"Yeah, so easy!" DG said.

"Definately!" Cody said.

"The path to Falconreach is clear!" Justin pointed out.

"Yep!" DG said.

"Definately!" Cody said again.

"Let's go!" Justin said.

"OK!" DG said.

"Definately!" Cody said, yet again.

"Stop doing that." Justin commanded.

"Definately." Cody said for the final time.

"OK, lets get moving then." DG said.

So they set off. They traveled for what seemed like hours. Finally, they arrived at Falconreach.

"We're finally here." Justin said.

"Defin-" Cody started, but was cut off by Justin.

"Dont even start it!"

"OK." Cody said, feebley, "Well, we're at Falconreach, now what?"

Justin looked around, "Now...ummm... hey look! Some cloaked stranger, lets talk to him."

"OK." DG said, and he walked over to the stranger with the others.

The stranger looked up at them, then looked at their weapons. "Hello adventurers. Do you by any chance posess any Doom Weapons?" he said.

"Como say wha?" Justin said.

"Doom Weapons. The most powerful weapons ever created. I could sell you some. 28,000 gold each." the stranger said.

"I dont have that much!" the heroes said in unison.

"That's a shame, heroes as powerful as yourselves should have one. I would only trust extremely powerful heroes to weild a Doom Weapon."

"How do you know if we are powerful? And whats your name?" Cody asked.

"Oh, I know everything." the stranger said, "And my name is Craig."

The heroes burst out laughing.

"Craig!" DG said, breathless with laughter, "What kind of name is that!"

"It's my name and - STOP LAUGHING!" Craig yelled, seeing that they were still laughing, "SHUT UP! STOP LAUGHING! HOW'D YOU FEEL IF I MADE FUN OF YOUR NAME! I SAID... STOPPP LAAAUGHIIING!"

Justin, Cody, and DG immediately stopped.

"Now where was I? Oh, yes. I feel pity for you so I will make you deal, brats..." he muttered, "If you can defeat me in a battle, you can have a Doom Weapon of your choice. If you lose, you die."

"Deal," DG said, "Now or what?"

"Whenever you like." Craig murmured.

"How 'bout now?" Justin asked.

"OK." Craig said.

"Wait, you don't have a weapon." Cody pointed out.

"What's your point?" Craig said.

"Well, how are you supposed to beat us without-"

"What? Are you bailing out?" Craig sneered.

"No, we're not." Justin said, "Are we gonna fight or not?"

"Yes, we are. Let's go mage." Craig said, stepping out of range of Cody and DG and beckoning Justin foward. Justin followed and prepared for battle.

"Now... we begin."

Craig launched himself at Justin and started to punch at him. Justin avoided the blows and shot a electrical blast at Craig, who dodged it. Craig picked up a rock and threw it at Justin, hitting him in the stomache.

Justin kneeled over and clutched his stomache.

"Hey! That hurt!" he said. He took his staff and swung at Craigs head, knocking him to the side.

Seeing that he had weakened Craig, Justin shot a powerful fire blast at Craig, catching his cloak on fire.

"Aahhhhh! Put it out! Put it out!" Craig yelled, running around waving his arms in the air.

Justin put out the fire with a water blast, and Craig walked up to him.

"Congratulations mage. You have won the Skullstaff of Doom."

"Cool." Justin said, examining the staff.

"Come, Warrior." Craig said and Cody stepped up.

"Begin."

Suddenly, Craig's hands started to glow dark purple. He raised one and swung it foward. A ball of dark energy flew at Cody. Cody dodged it by jumping behind a tree. The tree was blasted through with scorch marks, and was barely standing.

"Woah!" Cody said, looking at the tree.

Craig started shooting at Cody, and Cody rolled out of the way. He then jumped low toward Craig and put a deep cut in Craig's leg. Craig fell to the ground, and looked up in time to see Cody cutting through the tree he had blasted. Craig tried to scramble away, but too late. The tree had fell on his legs.

"Mercy!" Craig yelled, "Uncle! Uncle!" Justin levitated the tree off his legs, and Craig healed his legs.

"You have earned the Shadowreaper of Doom, Warrior." he said.

"Awesome!" Cody exclaimed, and he took it.

"OK, the final battle. Do your best rogue."

It was a gruesom battle. It seemed DG and Craig were evenly matched. Finally, after being levitated and slammed into the ground, DG was hit by one of the blasts from Craig while getting up. He was threw backwards and hit his head on the stump of the tree that had been cut down by Cody. DG looked up for a second, then his head fell back, unconscious.

"Ohh... thats bad." Cody said. He took his axe and swung it at Craig's neck. Craigs head fell off, and blood spurt from his neck, splattering the ground. His body fell to the ground, and moved no more.

"What'd you do that for! That wasn't very hero-like!" Justin said.

"I had to do something!" Cody exclaimed.

"You could've knocked him out!"

"I'm not a quick thinker!"

"Nevermind. Let's just take his Doom Weapons and get out of here." Justin said.

They pick up DG, got the weapons, and went off to find an inn.

"We each got a spare Doom Weapon now. What do we do with them?" Cody asked.

"Purify them if we meet a Paladin later." Justin said.

OK, theres chapter 5. Review.


	6. Chapter 6: Luthar, The King of Vikings

Disclamier - We, Justin and Cody, do not own Dragonfable or Harry Potter or Luthar and blah blah blah...

Anyways, in this chapter, Luthar is made to talk like Hagrid, so try to understand him...because he has a speech impediment =)

We are sooooooo sorry for not writing but alas, our story was...THROWN AWAY! DUN DUN...DUNNNNNNN...=*(

So we are writing from scratch and trying to start adding more detail! WOOOOOOOO! (PS Justin is typing and I'm HYPER!) Review this chapter and tell us what you think about us writing from scratch.

Chapter 6 - Luthar, The King Of Vikings

Shortly after receiving their Doom Weapons, Justin and Cody (carrying the Limp Body of DG), arrived at Falconreach. They searched for an Inn to let DG rest, but they couldn't find one. So they just kept walking, until they saw a sign with a mug on it. They decided to go into it to see if they could get a room.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but would you by any chance have a room availible?" Justin asked the Inn Keeper.

"Ummmm...hold on, let me check." she said. She then left the room.

"I hope she has a room open, my arms are getting sore." Cody said, giving the unconcious body of DG a dirty look.

"Yeah, my arms are sore too, and DG isn't the lightest Rogue." Justin said, almost breathless.

A few moments later, the Inn Keeper returned.

"Yes, we have a room open, it's room 1408." she said.

"Thank you,-" Justin began.

"Serenity." she said, smiling.

"I'm Justin, I'm a mage...This is Cody, he is a warrior, and this is DG... he's an unconcious Rogue!" Justin said.

"Nice to meet you Justin and, ...ummm... whoever you others are." Serenity said, smiling at Justin.

"Well, see you later Serenity." Justin said, smiling.

"Bye, Justin." Serenity said, blushing.

So then Justin and Cody had to carry DG up a lot of stairs. Half way up the stairs, Cody's arms gave out and DG goes rowing down the stairs.

"NOOOOOOO!" Cody yelled, "Wait a second, can't you levitate him up the stairs?"

"Yep." Justin said simply.

"Well, why don't you?" Cody asked.

"Well, you didn't ask." Justin said

Cody's face flooded with anger.

"THEN GO GET HIM AND LEVITATE HIM UP HERE!" he yelled.

At that moment, an old guy came out of his room.

"AGH! Shut up you stupid woman!" he said.

"Ah you shut up baldy." Cody said.

"I'll show you baldy." The man said. So then the old guy started to beat Cody over the head with his walking stick.

"AHHH GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF!" Cody yelled.

Then, finally Justin came back up the stairs with DG floating behind him.

"Oh, hey Old Man Jenkins." Justin said.

"Eh? Is that you Justin?" he said, his eyes squinting.

"Yeah, but I can't talk right now...so I'll see you later." Justin said, continuing his walk up the stairs.

They finally made it to the room. It was a fairly big sized room. It had three beds, and a bathroom. They set DG down on one of the three beds. Justin and Cody both decided to turn in for the night.

The next day, DG was still out cold. So Cody and Justin thought they would go around and look at the shops. They saw a weapon shop and decided to go in there.

"Welcome." said a man behind a table.

"Hello, do you have any wands?" Justin asked.

"Yes, sure do." he said.

He then left the room, returning moments later with a wand.

"Here you go, that'll be 500 gold." he said.

Justin paid for his wand and then they left.

While walking, they heard a muffled argument in a store...so they went inside to see what was going on. When they walked in, an outburst of the heated conversation came out of nowhere.

"Wha do ye mean ye ain't got any Snakes?" came a rough voice, "Tha' sign out front says 'Fer all yer pet needs', and me pet needs are snakes!"

"I told you,we are all out of snakes, but we have plenty of Penguins!" came a softer, kinder voice, likely a woman's. "Now I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Alrigh', alrigh', I'm leavin." came the rough voice again.

Then, a large man came into the room. He looked to be about roughly seven feet tall. He was wearing a spiked helmet and heavy-looking armor.

"Wada you thin' yer lookin at short stuff?" the man asked Cody.

"Ummm that depends, what the hell are you?" Cody asked the man.

"Why ye little!" the man yelled, grabbing hold of Cody, strangling him.

"Hey!" Justin yelled. Justin then started hitting him with his new wand, "Let him go!" Justin picked up a wooden chair and broke it over his back. Then, the man released Cody.

"Who are you!" Justin asked.

"Me names Luthar, an' I'm the King o' Vikings! Who the ruddy hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm Justin, I'm a mage...this is Cody, he is a warrior." Justin said.

"Well, I don' give a hippogriff's ass who ye are." Luthar said.

"Well then, why'd you ask?" Justin asked.

"Agh I should beat ye down righ' here, righ' now!" Luthar said.

"BRING IT!" Cody yelled.

"All righ'!" Luthar said, swinging his sheild at him. The sheild collided with the side of Cody's face. He went flying, and hit the wall.

"Man, now I gotta carry him back to the Inn!" Justin yelled.

So Justin and Luthar had to fight it out.

Justin tried to put him to sleep. It didn't seem to phase him. So then Justin used some kind of magic to knock him out. Then, Justin tried to get Cody up. Then Luthar got up.

"Wow, yer pretty tough. How would ye like ter join me army?" Luthar asked.

"What kind of army are you talking about?" Justin asked, suspiciously.

"Why, only an army ter help out in wars. Like them undead in Doomwood. Or the elementals. Ye kno', small things." Luthar said.

"Ummm...sure, but only if both my friends can too." Justin said

"All righ'/ all righ'." Luthar said

"Ok, thank you." Justin said, "If you need us, we'll be at the Inn, Room 1408."

And with that, Justin left, levitating the unconicous body of Cody. He got back to the Inn, to find that DG had awaken. Justin laid Cody down on his bed.

"Hey DG, have a nice nap?" Justin asked.

"Haha very funny, what happened to Cody?" DG asked.

"Long story, but I'll tell you tomorrow, it's pretty late and I want to go to sleep. G'nite DG." Justin said.

"Night." DG said.

R&R.

PS: We are not planning to go anywhere with Room 1408...


	7. Chapter 7: The Flashback

Hope chapter 6 was longer than the others. We're really trying to step up in our details. Anyways, here is chapter 7. Read and review plz...

Chapter 7 - The Flashback

The next morning, Justin woke up to find that Cody was still knocked out cold from that shot to the head by Luthar, and that DG was still asleep. He wondered if he made the right decision in joining that army of Luthar's. First of all, vikings are known to be pretty harsh and could kill you in an instant, and with Luthar being the king, who knows what could happen. He seemed really short-tempered. Justin sat down on his bed, thinking of what to do today. He could try to figure out more about that Dragon Box which he kept in his backpack. He sat there for a few moments, thinking... He heard something moving behind him. Justin turned around and saw DG slowly raising up out of bed.

"Oh, it's you." DG said.

"What?" Justin asked, staring at DG.

"I heard something moving around, I thought it might of been an intruder, that's all." DG said.

"Do I look like an intruder?" Justin asked.

"No... never mind." DG said, staring at the floor. They sat in silence for a moment, until DG said,

"Anyways, what happened yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, Me and Cody were looking at shops when we met a viking-" DG gave a little twitch. Justin glanced at him before continuing, "- named Luthar. Cody offended him, Luthar started to strangle him, I broke a chair over the viking's back, he smacked Cody in the head with his enormous shield, knocking him out, I had a really small duel with Luthar, and he offered us a spot in his army. That sums it up."

"And what did you say when he offered you to join his army?" DG asked quickly.

"I said sure, we'll join." Justin replied, a little surprised.

"Why did you have to say yes!" DG asked in a loud tone.

"Uhhh, whats wrong." Justin asked, looking at DG in surprise.

"Sorry, its just, I'm not too fond of vikings." DG said.

"Neither am I," Justin said, "but a spot in an army is a hard offer to pass up."

" That's not what I mean," DG said, quietly, "I mean, I've had trouble with vikings before."

"Really? What happened?" Justin asked.

"I really don't like talking about it." DG said nervously.

"Oh, OK then, you don't have to." Justin said, standing up and stretching.

DG stood up, too. "I guess we should get something to eat." he said.

"Yeah, lets go." Justin said. He left the room followed by DG to go find something to eat.

When they returned they saw that Cody had woken up from his unconscious state.

" Hey Cody, your head still hurting?" DG asked, smiling.

" Yeah." Cody moaned. DG gave a little chuckle.

"Now you know what it feels like to be unconscious." he said.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Cody said. He turned to Justin. "What happened after Luthar knocked me out?"

"We joined his army." Justin replied. DG gave Justin a dark look, which Cody noticed.

"What's wrong with you, DG?" Cody asked.

"He doesn't like the idea of us joining an army with a bunch of vikings." Justin said.

"Why?"

"He said hes had trouble with vikings before."

"Oh, what happened?" Cody asked DG.

"He said he doesn't like to talk about it." Justin told Cody.

"Aww, come on DG, what happened?" Cody asked.

"I said I don't like talking about it." DG said, speaking for the first time.

"Please, I wanna know what happened" Cody insisted.

"I do too." Justin added.

DG waited a moment, then said "Fine I'll tell you."

"It was fourteen years ago..." DG began. Everything started going blurry, signaling the start of a flashback.

"Yay, flashback!" Justin exclaimed, conjuring up some popcorn.

_The sky was dark red, the sun was setting. Some crows flew by landing on top of a small cottage. Inside the cottage was a a 4-year-old DG, his mother, and his father. DG was building a tower with his toy block set. His mother was cleaning and his father, as usual, was smoking a pipe, reading the newspaper. DG was almost done with his tower when a large thump on the small wooden door shook the whole cottage and his tower fell over. DG got angry and ran over to the door and slung it open with all his might._

_"Just who do you think you are!" he yelled. There was a large man in front of him wearing a lot of armor. He was holding an axe._

_"Agh, move out o' the way, kid." he said._

_"No, not unless you fix my tower!" DG said, folding his arms across his chest. Evidently, the man was in no mood to argue with a small child, so he picked up DG by the head and flung him across the room. DG's head collided with the wall, knocking him unconscious._

_"My son!" yelled DG's mother, now noticing what was going on. She ran over to DG's body and kneeled over him._

_"Harold, do something!" she said, referring to DG's father. DG's father looked up from his newspaper, and his eyes went wide. Apparently, he didn't know what was going on._

_"Holy Wasabi!" he shouted, "A viking!" He started to run but was stopped by an axe colliding with the back of his head. He dropped to the floor, blood gushing out of his open mouth._

_"Noooo!" DG's mother shouted. The viking walked over to the unmoving body and pulled the axe out of his head. He started to approach DG's mother._

_"What do you want from us?" she yelled._

_"Food." the viking grunted._

_"Take it!" she said, "Take all of it!" The viking raised his axe. DG's mother bent over and put her arms over her head. The viking brought down his axe and chopped her head clean off._

_About half an hour later, DG came back to his senses. He raised up and the first thing he saw was his mother's head separated from it's body. He looked into the main room and saw his dad, blood surrounding his head. He heard a grunt to his right, so he turned and saw the large man going through his fridge._

_"Hey, what are you doing!" DG shouted at the viking. He turned around and noticed DG and made to grab him. DG squirmed out of the way, then got up and ran to his room, diving under the bed. He watched as he saw the viking's feet enter the room. The viking searched the room, looking for DG. After a few moments, he was getting ready to give up when DG accidentally gave a small sneeze. The viking walked over to the bed and got on the ground. He looked under the bed and saw DG at the main back. DG picked up a toy and threw it at the viking's face, shouting, " Go away!"._

_"Come 'ere!" the viking said, and he went to grab hold of DG. He almost reached him, but his arms wouldn't go any further because of his huge muscles._

_"Aggh, me muscles are too big!" he said. He kept trying for almost an hour. Eventually, he got bored and went to get the food out of the fridge. He got the food then left. Not soon after DG came out from under the bed. With no parents, he left the cottage and was found by some people from an orphanage. He was placed in the orphanage until he left at the age of 17._

"Woah." Cody said when DG finished, "I didn't know you was an orphan."

"Me neither." Justin said.

"Well, I am." DG said in a low tone.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not in the mood to go out on an adventure or whatever the hell we usually do." DG said.

"Yeah, me neither." Cody said, "I say we just stay at the inn today."

So for the rest of the day, they just ate, rested, and slept until the next day, when they would go on some sort of adventure.

Well, there is chapter 7. Read and review plz. Plz I'm in a not-so-good mood right now (PS: This is Cody typing).

Oh yeah, I know the ending was pretty lame, but I couldn't think of a better one. Well... see ya guys later.


	8. Chapter 8: Training

Disclaimer – You know the deal.

(Cody typing) OK, this is our first chapter in about... a year? Starting off with a short chapter. It may have nothing to do with the plot at all, and may seem kinda lame, but things should pick up soon.

Here is Chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Training

The next morning, our three heroes (kind of) were ready for an adventure. They decided to go visit Luthar, as he may have a quest for them. Luthar lived out in the forest near Willowshire, in a small hut. When they arrived, Luthar was in the main room, sitting near a small, stone fireplace.

"'ello there Justin, _Cody_, and er... I don't know this fella'. Who is he?" Luthar said. DG looked very nervous.

"Hello Luthar. This is DemonsGraveyard, but you can call him DG." Justin replied.

"Well, nice to meet ye, DG! Say, you look awfully familiar... Have I met ye before?"

"Um... No! I don't think so, hehe..." DG replied quickly.

"Are ye alrigh'? Ye seem a bit off."

"No, not off. Not off at all..."

Luthar gave him a quizzical look.

"Excuse my friend." Cody said. "He is just a bit... nervous. See, he has had a... nasty... encounter with a viking years back."

"Eh? Wha' happened?" Luthar asked.

"It was thirteen years ago..." DG spoke up. "My house in Moonridge was raided by a viking. It was gruesome. I thought we had seen the worst of it with all those undead attacks... He killed my parents and stole all the food from my house. He tried to kill me as well, but did not succeed..."

Luthar thought about this for a few moments. "Aye, I know wha' ye are talkin' about. I was there." DG looked like he was going to faint. "I was outside. I ordered Steve to go inside and raid the house. I told 'im not ter kill anyone, just get the food and get out. 'e came back after what seemed like 'ours. 'e told me that 'e killed both the parents, but there was a little boy who 'e couldn' get ter. There was nuthin' I could do."

"So... so you're not like the other vikings?" DG asked, hoarse-throat.

"No, not at all! I don' believe in killin' innocents." Luthar said, feeling sorry for DG. DG nodded his head in reply.

Luthar turned to Justin and Cody. "So, what brough' ye 'ere?"

"We were just looking for something to do. It is getting kind of boring around the Inn." Justin replied. "Do you have any quests for us?"

"Er... no... What do ye mean by 'do ye 'ave any quests fer us'?" Luthar asked.

"Well, usually we come to people like you, and you give us a quest. Like 'go kill this monster' or 'go save this princess', you know?" Justin replied.

"Oh... well, go make me a sandwich, then." Luthar ordered.

"No, not like that! Like give us a fight! A battle!" Cody said.

"So ye want a figh', eh? I'll give ye a figh'!" Luthar said, drawing his fists back.

"Woah, woah, woah! Not fight you!" Cody exclaimed, holding his hands up in defense.

"Well, wha' the hell do ye want from me then!" Luthar said, a bit agitated.

"I don't know, something!" Justin replied.

"Well, 'ow abou' I teach ye some new skills? Ye look like you could use them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cody asked.

"Well, look at ye! Ye three look like a group of n00bs!"

"I told you..." DG murmured to the others.

"OK then." Justin said. "Teach us these new skills!"

They all went outside to Luthar's backyard/training area. He taught them several moves.

Justin learned Fury, Ice, Energy, Sleep, Blind, and Final.

Cody learned Double, Triple, Power, Stun, Warcry, and Final.

DG learned Rapid, Surprise, Wild, Throw, Poison, and Final.

After a long day of training with Luthar, the heroes returned to the Inn for a long night's rest.

Yeah... Again, I apologize for us not updating for so long. But we are officially back (Sort of. I am for sure, but I'm not sure about my co-writer yet. PS: Don't hold this against me guys D:). Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 (or not)! Review!


	9. Chapter 9: End

Cody here..

Oh wow... it's been so long... I look back on this story now and wonder, "What were we thinking?". I know that my co-writer, Justin, thinks the same. If anyone actually reads this story now, just know that we wrote this in early middle school. Reading this now, 1 year away from graduation in high school, makes me wonder..

This story will not be continued (as you can probably tell by now).

Well.. that's not completely true.. If I ever find the time, it is possible that I may come back to this story and edit and revise it. To make it not so immature, ya know? If that somehow happens, and this story becomes better, then I would consider continuing it. Maybe.

For those of you who don't know, the reason we discontinued this story was simple. We had wrote out 25+ chapters. We always kept the story in a little book made out of cardboard. We would always go into the art room in our middle school during lunch to paint the cover (ah, the memories). We would write during every class (how we managed to write on a story all day and manage A's at the same time I do not know). At the end of the day, we would always store the story in one of our lockers (usually Justin's). The school year was coming to a close. Janitors began to clear out lockers. We went to retrieve the story from our locker, but it was too late, it was already gone. We were devastated. We tried to start writing again from scratch (we couldn't remember any of the beginning chapters). That obviously did not work, seeing as how we abandoned it after Chapter 8 (our first chapter written from scratch).

So there you have it. I'm 95% sure that this story is done for. It was great and all. And thanks for all the great reviews, guys. I'm honestly surprised when reading these reviews today and seeing all of the positive comments/encouragement. Shout out to Vaneria Potter, who was with us from the beginning (as far as I can remember, it has been a while) and still re-visited this story just recently. And one to Bellatrix567 for dropping a review in late 2012. I thought this story would have been deleted/forgotten about, but apparently not. :p

Once again, thanks for reading guys, and for the reviews.

Cody signing off.


End file.
